


Change of Plans

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, M/M, Parenthood, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-30
Updated: 2010-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Change of Plans

Between the scourges Severus had tended at Hogwarts _and_ the lack of interest in obtaining a wife, he rather thought it was clear that children of his own were not in his future.

Not for the first time in his life, however, Fate laughed…and threw a Bludger straight at his head. 

Watching Remus carrying Teddy up the stairs to tuck him into his cot, Severus found he didn't mind the idea of children after all. 

Remus came back down and sat beside Severus on the sofa.

"Why are you smiling?"

"I am _not_ smiling."

Remus grinned. "Of course not."


End file.
